1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training aid for providing kicking practice under dynamic conditions. The device combines a stationary running track device having a movable track surface, such as an endless belt, on which the user stands. Operation of the belt requires the user to run in place. A moving foot target is mounted on the device in close proximity to the endless belt. The user attempts to kick the target while running in place on the belt. This aid produces realistic practice conditions with respect to running, balance, and like aspects of the real game, but occupies limited space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evolution of athletic training devices continues in the direction of ever greater specialization in that devices are being designed for more and more different athletic activities. Athletic activities and sports formerly lacking specialized training devices are now being provided with new training devices designed exclusively for developing skills and muscular development particular to a single given area of endeavor.
A case in point is that of running. While it may seem that requirements for providing facilities for running are minimal, the requirement being merely some open space, additional factors complicate the picture. In some cases, open space is at a premium, such as in built up cities. While sidewalks and the like may be available, running on such a hard surface may induce injury such as shin splints. The weather may cause it to be impossible or extremely unpleasant to run outdoors. Still other considerations, such as personal security, may play a role in deciding whether to run outdoors.
Automated equipment for running in place has been developed to answer these objections. A further ability of automated equipment is that effort can be objectively measured and annunciated.
The same problems beset soccer players who desire to increase their ball handling skills. A further complication for soccer players is that when a ball is kicked, it is projected away from the kicker, who must then retrieve the ball to practice a subsequent kick. In the absence of cooperative assistants, this becomes a time consuming and tiring aspect of practice.
Imposing further difficulties to practice is the issue of realism. It is highly desirable that kicking practice be performed while running, which is a realistic condition of an actual soccer game. Critical balance and timing skills are developed when kicking when simultaneously running.
Therefore, it will be seen that there exists a need for a practice device which duplicates aspects of play while retaining a kicking target in close proximity to the user.
A moving platform mounted on a stationary frame, for running in place, is well known in the art of athletic aids. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,519, issued to Chi-Hsueh Hsu et al. on Jan. 31, 1995. This device employs a motorized endless belt and provides various controls, such as a speed control for varying belt rotational speed. Unlike the present invention, no apparatus for kicking practice is incorporated or even suggested. By contrast, the present invention provides plural kicking targets, enables these targets to move relative to the user to develop timing skills, and spots the targets in proximity to the moving platform or belt.
Prior art devices for assisting in kicking practice are rudimentary. Balls for kicking and tethering apparatus for maintaining the ball in proximity to the user are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,258, issued to Darryl Killion on Oct. 25, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,034, issued to David P. Mallinger on Mar. 28, 1995. Both devices are in essence tethers. The former attaches to the user's waist, and the latter is hand held. Unlike the present invention, no provision is made for spotting the ball in a preferred location or for controlling plural balls. Obviously, there is no movable platform or belt for enabling running in place, as is found in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.